


За что боролся, на то и напоролся

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Стайлз сводил его с ума целый день своими дразнящими прикосновениями, поцелуями украдкой, тонким ароматом возбуждения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What a tease gets?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339086) by [jkacobra998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkacobra998/pseuds/jkacobra998). 



> translated for fandom Teen Wolf 2016  
> бета Олёлёка

После уничтожения очередной колонии пикси, Дерек и Стайлз вернулись в свою квартиру. Они встречались уже четыре месяца, и поэтому Дерек решил не ждать ни секунды: Стайлз сводил его с ума целый день – своими дразнящими прикосновениями, поцелуями украдкой, тонким ароматом возбуждения, и член Дерека просто разрывался.

В результате, как только они вошли в квартиру, Дерек сразу прижал Стайлза к ближайшей поверхности. К двери.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как часто я сегодня хотел нагнуть тебя и трахнуть, даже при свидетелях? Ты сводишь меня с ума.

– Знаю, на это и был расчет, а теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня.

– С удовольствием, – ответил Дерек.

Как только их губы соприкоснулись, они вновь почувствовали тот самый огонь, что опалял их при каждом соприкосновении тел.

Дерек начал целовать медленно, едва касаясь губ, затем слегка прикусил и тут же приласкал нижнюю губу Стайлза, тем самым прося разрешения углубить поцелуй. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, и Дерек проник в этот влажный теплый рот, оглаживая все на своем пути. И их языки столкнулись в страстном танце.

Потом, спускаясь поцелуями по шее и вынуждая Стайлза стонать и прерывисто дышать, Дерек добрался до исчезающих засосов. Он прикусил их, обновляя.

– Дерек... хочу... больше, – прошептал Стайлз, задыхаясь.

Дерек отодвинулся и едва заметно ухмыльнулся, рывком подтянул Стайлза за ноги, вынуждая обвить ими бедра, соединил их члены вместе, сжимая и надрачивая.

Вместе с ним на руках он дошел до дивана, рухнул на него, усадив Стайлза к себе на колени, и снова набросился с поцелуями.

Сняв со Стайлза футболку, Дерек несильно укусил его плечо, прямо поверх своей метки, и Стайлз в ответ задрожал.

– Д...дерек... Мне необходимо тебя почувствовать, – сказал он, снимая с Дерека футболку.

Убрав пальцы и разорвав шорты, Дерек обнажил его и наклонился к возбужденному члену. Он взял его в рот, облизывая и обсасывая, языком обводя по головке, заставляя Стайлза стонать и задыхаться. Одновременно с этим он, сминая его задницу, нашел средним пальцем дырку и подразнил там. А потом поднес руку к уже раскрытому рту Стайлза и погрузил пальцы в его рот, чтобы увлажнить. Он медленно начал проникать в него, раскрывая, нашел простату и надавил, вызвав громкие стоны.

– Дер... Ты нужен мне внутри, – руки Стайлза начали стаскивать с Дерека штаны вместе с трусами, и тот сбросил их совсем.

Когда они полностью обнажились, Стайлз немного приласкал подрагивающий, текущий предэкулянтом член Дерека, прежде чем приставить его к своей дырке и медленно опуститься на всю длину. Дерек, чувствуя окружающий его жар, застонал.

Он начал толкаться, снова и снова проезжая головкой по простате и вызывая стоны. Потом притянул Стайлза для поцелуя, пока он ускоряясь насаживался на член. Дерек, чувствуя приближение своего оргазма, начал дрочить истекающий член Стайлза.

– Дерек, я уже почти.

– Кончи для меня, Стайлз.

Он начал кончать, и сперма, несколькими каплями испачкав грудь, залила лицо Дерека. Через несколько толчков, пока Стайлз содрогался в оргазме, за ним последовал и Дерек.

– О-о-ох, я кончаю, детка, – простонал он и начал выстреливать спермой, толкаясь пока не кончил. Потом он вышел из него, весь в своей сперме, которая начала вытекать из Стайлза сразу, как только Дерек вытащил член.

Он медленно целовал Стайлза, пока они оба просто сидели и приходили в себя.

– Вау, хмуроволк... Я начну дразнить тебя чаще, если итог будет таким.

– О, да... Возможно, я начну делать то же самое с тобой, - пообещал Дерек, целуя его в лоб, затем поднял и отнес наверх, в ванную, чтобы смыть все следы.


End file.
